marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jemma Simmons
Agent Jemma Simmons is a life science specialist for S.H.I.E.L.D. who's undercover as a HYDRA scientist. She was born on September 11, 1987. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" As Phil Coulson assigns a team to investigate the group called "The Rising Tide", one of the science officers is Simmons, who describes herself as an expert in biochemistry, and Coulson refers to as having "two PhD's in fields I can't pronounce". As the investigation uncovers the hacker Skye, she in turn reveals about a man with Extremis-induced powers, Mike Peterson. While investigating a building destroyed by Peterson, Simmons finds an explosive that is "not of this earth". "0-8-4" ''To be added "The Asset" Simmons reveals that her training involved "atomistic attribute drills", and that their chemical kinetics adviser was Dr. Franklin Hall, a disappeared scientist who is the current assignment. While investigating the truck Hall was in, Simmons finds a weird magnetic field that is revealed to be caused by the rare substance “gravitonium.” She and Fitz later guide Skye while she tries to rescue Hall in Cyprus. "Eye-Spy" Simmons surgically operates the electronic eye of Akela Amador, while Fitz deactives an explosive booby trap inside it. "Girl In The Flower Dress" To be added "FZZT" Simmons is infected by a virus contained in a Chitauri helmet and is forced to develop a cure while quarantined inside the lab. Afraid that it had not worked, she tries to kill herself by jumping off the plane. Grant Ward jumps after Simmons, injecting her with the working cure on the way down, and stops their fall with a parachute. "The Hub" To be added "The Well" To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Seeds" ''To be added "T.R.A.C.K.S." To be added "T.A.H.I.T.I." To be added "Yes Men" To be added "End of the Beginning" To be added "Turn, Turn, Turn" To be added "Providence" To be added "The Only Light in the Darkness To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added "Shadows" To be added "Heavy is the Head" To be added "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added "Laws of Nature" To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added "Devils You Know" To be added "4,722 Hours" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added "Watchdogs" To be added "Spacetime" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added "The Team" To be added "The Singularity" To be added "Failed Experiments" To be added "Emancipation" To be added "Absolution" To be added "Ascension" To be added Relationships *Phil Coulson - Her superior. *Skye - Teammate. *Grant Ward - Teammate turned enemy. *Melinda May - Teammate. *Leo Fitz - Her scientific partner. *Raina - Enemy. *Ian Quinn - Enemy. *John Garrett - Ally turned enemy. *Deathlok - Enemy turned ally. *Antoine Triplett - Teammate. *Isabelle Hartley - Ally. *Idaho - Ally. *Lance Hunter - Ally. *Alphonso Mackenzie - Ally *Eric Koenig - Ally. *Billy Koenig - Ally. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Elizabeth Henstridge ***Season 1 ****"Pilot" (First appearance) ****"0-8-4" ****"The Asset" ****"Eye-Spy" ****"Girl In The Flower Dress" ****"FZZT" ****"The Hub" ****"The Well" ****"Repairs" ****"The Bridge" ****"The Magical Place" ****"Seeds" ****"T.R.A.C.K.S." ****"T.A.H.I.T.I." ****"Yes Men" ****"End of the Beginning" ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" ****"Providence" ****"The Only Light in the Darkness" ****"Nothing Personal" ****"Ragtag" ****"Beginning of the End" ***Season 2 ****"Shadows" ****"Heavy is the Head" ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" ****"Face My Enemy ****"A Hen in the Wolf House" ****"A Fractured House" ****"The Writing on the Wall" ****"The Things We Bury" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" ****"Who You Really Are" ****"One of Us" ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Laws of Nature" ****"Purpose in the Machine" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" ****"Devils You Know" ****"4,722 Hours" ****"Among Us Hide..." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Many Heads, One Tale" ****"Closure" ****"Maveth" ****"Bouncing Back" ****"The Inside Man" ****"Parting Shot" ****"Watchdogs" ****"Spacetime" ****"Paradise Lost" ****"The Team" ****"The Singularity" ****"Failed Experiments" ****"Emancipation" ****"Absolution" ****"Ascension" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comics) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The relationship between Fitz and Simmons is based on the relationship between Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Jemma Simmons ID.jpg Jemma Simmons Agents of SHIELD.jpg Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg|Fitz-Simmons Jemma Simmons 01.jpg|Promotional Image. SimmonsSeason2.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Image Jemma Simmons.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image SimmonsS3.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image "Pilot" JemmaSimmons1-AoSPilot.png JemmaSimmons2-AoSPilot.png FitzSimmons-AoSPilot.png "The Asset" JemmaFullSpectrumGoggles-AoSTA.png|Simmons wearing Fitz's Full-Spectrum Goggles "Eye-Spy" AoS_Eye-Spy.jpg Simmons1-AoSES.png "FZZT" AoS_FZZT.jpg Simmons1-AoSFZZT.png Simmons2-AoSFZZT.png Simmons3-AoSFZZT.png GrantWard2-AoSFZZT.png Fitz3-AoSFZZT.png "The Hub" Simmons1-AoSHub.png FitzSimmons1-AoSHub.png FitzSimmons2-AoSHub.png Skye3-AoSHub.png Simmons2-AoSHub.png "Repairs" FitzSimmons1-AoSRepairs.png FitzSimmons2-AoSRepairs.png "The Bridge" FitzSimmons1-AoSTB.png "The Magical Place" FitzSimmons1-AoSTMP.png AoS_The_Magical_Place.jpg CoulsonsTeam3-AoSTMP.png CoulsonsTeam4-AoSTMP.png "Seeds" FitzSimmons1-AoSSeeds.png FitzSimmons2-AoSSeeds.png FitzSimmons3-AoSSeeds.png FitzSimmons4-AoSSeeds.png Skye3-AoSSeeds.png FitzSimmons5-AoSSeeds.png "T.R.A.C.K.S." Simmons1-AoSTRACKS.png FitzSimmons1-AoSTRACKS.png "Tahiti" Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 02.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 03.jpg ''S.O.S. Part Two Simmonsswallowedup.jpg "Bouncing Back" AoSHIELD-3-11-29.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-30.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-31.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-33.jpg "Parting Shot" Parting Shot 17.jpg "Watchdogs" Watchdogs 2.jpg Watchdogs 4.jpg Watchdogs 5.jpg Watchdogs 6.jpg "The Singularity" AoS-S3-E18-02.jpg AoS-S3-E18-04.jpg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:HYDRA Agents Category:Geniuses Category:Created Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist Category:HYDRA scientist